


sam

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Death, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mice, Teen Peter Parker, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter has already had a bad day.What finally sets him off is Sam killing a trapped mouse.





	sam

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the warning is already in the summary, didn't know how to warn this??

Peter was having one of the worst days of the school year. To start off this series of unfortunate events, none of his parents had been at home to bring him to school, and so he’d had to take the subway. This wouldn’t have been too bad of a thing, if it hadn’t struck him 15 minutes before school started because no one came to collect him to go to the car. 

So there it was, his first 20 minute tardy. After that class, Flash tripped him in the hallway, mixing up all of the material he had just sorted out. In French class, he got back a 30% on his last exam. At the library, he had to pay 10 bucks because he’d forgotten to return two books in time. The school lunch had left him feeling so sick he’d run into the restroom to puke but he decided to stay for the two hours that were left. The final lesson of the day, gym class, left him with a black eye initiated by Flash.

“How was your day?” Pops’ question seemed almost ridiculous by this point, but Peter just shrugged in response because he really wasn’t feeling down to talk about anything. 

After getting home, Peter lay down on the couch exhausted. He could’ve really started crying right there because that day had just gotten too much out of him and he didn’t want life to continue this way. But, instead of actually letting out his emotions, the 14-year-old just went to sleep right there. 

He awoke again to the noise of the TV and Uncle Sam sitting in the small spot left on the couch. A blanket had been draped over him. 

Peter still felt the painstaking need to cry, but he wasn’t about to do that in front of Uncle Sam. 

“Your parents have gone to town. They asked me to watch you because it will be late.” Peter nodded, lips pressed hardly against each other. 

Sam didn’t need to talk to him to notice he was feeling down. So instead, he just ignored the mood and continued to watch TV, because that’s how Peter liked it. 

They had been watching for about an hour when they heard a loud snap and then a high-pitched squeak. The squeaks continued, never ceasing the tiniest bit, and finally, Sam got up and went after the noise. 

Peter carefully watched where Sam was going, and eventually followed him into the kitchen. And there, in the cupboard, they found a mouse stuck in a mouse trap, leg swollen at the impact of the plastic. It was tiny, probably not even fully grown and the sight in addition to all the shit of the day brought tears to Peter’s eyes. 

“What kind of a mouse goes into Stark Tower?” Sam chuckled, not at all fazed by the suffering being in front of him. 

“What are you going to do?” Peter asked in a squeaky voice. 

“Hmm,” the man said, examining the mouse closely. It was really bad hurt, there was no way it would survive this. Sam walked towards the balcony without another word. 

Peter followed silently behind, eyes still burning and thrilled to find out what his uncle would do. But what Sam did next went against his concept; He lay the mouse down on the little grass area, grabbed a small log and smashed the little animal to death. 

The teenager did not know that that’s how undead mice were usually handled if they’d get trapped, because there was usually no chance for them to survive otherwise. 

He continued to watch Uncle Sam with a blurry vision, tears already falling down his cheeks. The man put the now dead mouse in the small compost can on the balcony and walked back inside. 

There he found Peter with tears running down his face.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“W…Why did you kill it?” A quiet sob escaped his mouth. 

“Oh Pete, it wouldn’t have survived alone. That’s how you handle mice that aren’t killed by traps.” The ex-counselor wasn’t one to judge Peter in this situation. It may have been weird to see a 14-year-old boy cry about a dead mouse being killed, but for Sam it just meant he needed to offer comfort. 

Sam placed the trap on the table and walked closer to his nephew. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s the run of nature.”

Peter nodded in response, wiping his eyes and looking at Sam’s face. “Is everything else okay?” 

He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, who looked up and then slowly shook his head. And there was the confirmation to his assumption: this had been the final trigger to release a pile of bottled up emotions. 

Sam pulled Peter in for a hug and let him tell all the bad details of his terrible day. And just maybe the two had ice cream for dinner and fell asleep on the couch, cuddled up to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so shitty.... I have finals coming up and should be studying for those but eeeh. I will be filling in prompts for the next few days!


End file.
